fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NextGen Solo
NextGen Solo is a popular Fantendo fanon game and fan-fiction solo company. It was first founded as Vectrix, inc. to pair with the group company NextGen Games, inc. Later it was announced NextGen Games would be going defunct, and so Vectrix took on the NextGen title as NextGen Solo. They are part of Fusion Entertainment. Game Systems We Develop For Discontinued Systems Works Guide - Cancelled Game or n00b Article '' - Currently being worked on'' '' - Finished article'' Games Yoshi's Island 4: Kamek's World • 2010 Super Mario Bros. 6 • 2010 Super Mario 22 • 2010 Pencil and Paper • 2010 Pencil and Paper 2 • 2010 Sixty Four's Puzzler 2 • 2011 Where All Dead Things Go... • 2011 Kiyle DeeKay and the Sky Invaders • 2011 The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of the Triforce • 2011 Ultimate Koopa Battles 2 • 2011 - 2012 Kenny's Kwest 2: Mindgame • 2011 - 2012 Open World • 2011 - 2012 Pencil and Paper: Shadin's Wrath • 2012 Sixty Four's Puzzler Retro • 2012 Where All Dead Things Go: Darkism Rises • 2012 Sixty Four's Puzzler 3 • 2012 Adventure: Circuit Laser • 2012 Sage • 2012-2013 Kenny's Kwest HD • 2012-2013 Neo Super Mario Land • 2012-2013 Dual Destiny • 2013 Upcoming Projects Circuit Laser 2 - 2013 Stories ''Voidverse The Original Sixty Four Saga The Original Eric Four Saga False Revival Graduation Day: A Sixty Four Fan-Fiction The Keyan Four Saga The Seventy Four Saga The Colin Four Saga Voidverse Books Forgotten Unity Out of Many One Fantendo - The Secret Fantendo - The Secret For it is Destiny Outside the Void Behind the Evil: The Void's Baddest Villains Eight vs. Sixty: Amy's Decision Forgotten Unity 2 Forgotten Unity 2 Shadows in Stars Shadows in Stars Game Engines See NextGen Solo/Engines. History In December 2009, Vectrix, inc. was created as a solo company to match NextGen Games, inc. (a now defunct company), but back then their was little tie-in with NextGen, and if you looked at the names, you would not even think of them being related in any way. That's why, a year later, Vectrix was renamed NextGen Solo, to highlight the fact that the company made games like NextGen, but with only one person behind them. However, due to a community split even before the renaming of Vectrix, and the fact that this particular person behind "Solo's" games began to fill all the spots (story, artwork, etc.) quite well, NextGen Games, inc. became unactive and recently defunct. Keeping the name, NextGen Solo got a logo redesign in April 2011, erasing the "part of NextGen Games" tagline and also having a younger look to it, young and refreshing at that. But the younger-looking logo was replaced in August 2011 by a logo that kept the blue & green colors associated with the new one, but is stylized more like the original. Another interesting note is that the 6 boxes on the logo have the colors of Fantendo:Help's core 6 boxes, Fantendo:Help itself being a project that DK started. Later on 2011, NextGen Solo joined the Fusion Entertainment company. In December 2011, the logo was given a minor update with the new, more tempered Fantendo:Help colors, along with a new blue color for the box containing the words "NextGen Solo", now properly capitalized. Early May 2012, the logo was updated once again with updated colors, the new design of the Fantendo:Help boxes, and a glow/shadow effect. Also, as of that month, games developed by NextGen Solo will only show the 6 boxes on their boxarts, as they are easier to resize and position. In October 2012, the logo was updated to reflect NextGen's new logo style. Rumors are circulating that '''this may be the last iteration of the logo.' Trivia *The boxarts for the Nextablet and new Bluevolt lines had the word "licensed" misspelled as "liscensed." In April 2012, the spelling was fixed. Category:Companies Category:Vectrix Inc. Games Category:Game Companies